Comming To Grips
by mosxyo
Summary: Michael and Mia and how they learn about each other and about maturing and becoming older. *Sucky summary, I know*


Comming To Grips  
  
MomoYome  
  
A/N: Okay, this may seen pervy to some people, but this story does deal with how Michael and Mia come to terms about sex. Don't like it simple: don't read it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
I hate Lana. More than anything on Earth. I know that somehow, she's the root to why Mia is crying hystericaly in her bedroom. Her mom had called me asking if everything was fine between me and her, and I said of course they were. Then she told me that when Mia came home from school that she locked herself (and Fat Louie) in her room and was crying.  
  
She tried everything and nothing worked. So she called me. Not Lilly, but me. I knocked on the door to her apartment and Helen answered and let me in. Mr. G was on the couch, the T.V on mute turned to a football game. He nodded at me and then watched the game.  
  
I knocked softly on Mia's door, her mom said that she'd leave us alone, and tried to open it. "Mia," I whispered. I could hear her crying in the distance. She was propably out on the fire escape. She fully knows not to do that. It's too cold out there, and she's probably still in her school uniform which makes it worse. I looked at the doorknob and knew if I had a butter knife that I could somehow open it.  
  
I walked out into the living room and asked, kind of stupidly if you ask me, "Do you have a butter knife around?" Mr. G looked up kind of suprised. Helen tilted an eyebrow and handed me one. "Thanks," And then I went back to Mia's door and unlocked it.  
  
Her room was pretty muvh the same as it always was. I a little messy, but not so much that you can't find anything. The window was open and I could see her out on the fire escape, her shoulders shaking with every tear drop that fell. "Mia," I walked to her window and took her into my arms. She jumped at first but then warmed up to me and rested her head on my shoulder.  
  
I climbed onto the fire escape next to her. I brushed away some snow flakes that had fallen onto her. She smiled all the way up to her bloodshot eyes. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?" I asked her, my hand lingering on her cheek from when I took a snowflake off.  
  
"I don't know if you really want to know," She said to me in her most unemotional voice she could muster.  
  
But then I couldn't help myself. She looked too beautiful, like one of thoses cookies with icinig on them. She looked like she was royal, and she was, more than someday ruling a country, but royal because she rules over my heart.  
  
She closed her eyes as my head lowered onto hers and kissing her softly, not wanting to french. It was the simplicity of the kiss. He lips pushing gently onto mine. She took a breath and started again, with the same amount of passion as before.  
  
I pulled away, feeling her heartbeat drift away as I moved away from her body. She looked down and started crying again, every tear making a splat noise on the fire escape. I pulled her into a hug and hung onto her for a good ten minutes until she would tell me what's the matter.  
  
"It was Lana," I knew it. That blonde makes me want to cut off all her hair, she's just so nasty. Mia had told me once that she said that she should wear band-aids over her breasts instead of a bra. That was harsh because her self-esteem was low as it is. And girls are like, sensitive to stuff like that.  
  
"What nasty thing did she say to you this time?" I stroked her hair affectionetly, trying to calm her.  
  
"It was about you," She whispered. "She said to me the only reason that you're with me is because you want my virgiity and then take off." She lowered her head down in shame. I just didn't understand how anyone could be so cruel. Even though she will be a monacrch someday and Lana will end up leaching off of some rich guy.  
  
"You know that's not true," I said to her in a comforting way. I took her face in my hands and made her look at me. "I want you because you are Mia Thermopolis. Not for any other reason because I'm in love with you,"  
  
"I'm sorry, but remember last week, at your place..." She paused. How could I forget. "I think she knows. I don't know how, but it's Lana we're taling about. She probably thinks that she hasn't seen you around school lately because of that." I used to come and pick Mia up, but I've had finals and I need to study a lot so I couldn't pick Mia up.  
  
"How could she know?" I asked her. Mia shrugged her shoulders. "But if she knows, it'll be around school, and then Mr. G will hear it and tell my mom!" She was shaking. I moved my hands to grip both of her hands.  
  
"Mia, she doesn't know," I climbed back through her window and carried her back into her room. I set her down softly on the blue carpet. "Trust me, please," I said before she locked our lips together.  
  
A few minutes later, we fell on her bed, Mia on top of me. I couldn't believe this. I couldn't the first time and we were at my place with no one else around. But here, her mom and her math teacher a couple rooms away.  
  
"Mia," I groaned as she undid my last shirt button. "Not now, your mom and Mr. G are in the next room.  
  
"So? They did it when I was in the house." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"That's different," I said all out of breath and buttoning my shirt up. "Someother time, just not know," I said.  
  
Her eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't really every say no to her. Never could in my life. She looked at me, her legs pulled behind her looking all pouty at me.  
  
So I went for it. "But please, not like last time, you nearly woke up my neighbors," I told her unbuttoning my shirt and crawling overtop her.  
  
"Okay," She whispered, a blush creeping on her cheeks at the memory of our first time together.  
  
Twenty or so minutes lates, she laid on top of me, fast asleep. I put my own clothes on, then went to her dresser and picked out some pajamas for her to wear. I put them on her as quietly as I could and then realized that her mom would come in after I leave and see she's no longer in her school uniform and is in bed with pajamas on. And then see her school uniform and her underware discarded on the floor. She might be dim sometimes, but she wasn't that dull.  
  
I picked them all up and put them in the hamper, then pet Fat Louie on the head (when you think about it, having her cat watch us was kind of creepy. "You won't say anything, will you?" I asked the cat. He looked at me. "Good," I said then leaving Mia's room.  
  
I left her apartment and walked to Mom and Dad's apartment. Since I was in the neighboorhood, I thought I'd stop by.  
  
I knocked on the door and Lilly answered. She read the expression (don't know how, but that's just how she is) , closed the door and we stood in the hallway. "How could you?" She asked me. I was in deep trouble with her.  
  
"Wha-?" I asked her.  
  
"Don't play stupid." She yelled at me. Right now I was greatful that we weren't inside with our parents. That would be embarassing.  
  
"I'm am not," I said to her crossing her arms.  
  
"And you did it again! I swear, Tina's going to go into heart faliure because of this," Lilly said, obviously annoyed at my actions. But I wasn't going to go and tell her anything, she's my sister!  
  
"Nice to see you too," I added to her. She rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...you are so lucky I won't tell on you because you'd end up in big trouble.  
  
**  
  
I thoguht hard and long that night. Somehow, I felt that Mia was just doing this to prove a point. She was going along the wronf way though. I shifted in my bed and faced the wall. I wished that she wa here with me, nothing would happen, just have her in my arms, hold her.  
  
**  
  
Saturday hit Manhattan and I went to visit Mia. The sun pocked it's way throught the clouds over and I knew that it was going to be a good day.  
  
I knocked on the apartment doorand Mr. G answered. He let me in Mia was sitting on the couch with Helen watching some lifetime movie (Golden Blades: Michelle Kwan and how she'ss skate for Olympic Gold This Year). Her head looked at me and smiled. She looked much better today, like she had gotten a lot of rest. She came up to me.  
  
"What do you want to do today?" I asked her. I felt Mr. G's eyes on me the whole time so I didn't do anything but hold her hand as she thought.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Want to take a drive?" I asked her. She nodded. "Bye!" I waved to them and they both smiled.  
  
I heard them vaugly after I closed the door. "Do you think...? I mean...."  
  
"Don't be stupid," Helen said.  
  
==  
  
A/N: Okay, next chapter will be a little lemony, so don't say I didn't warn you! 


End file.
